13th Dimension
by Shantari
Summary: What happens when the author of the story gets attacked by her microwave, when in a different dimension, a important wish with the Dragonballs is being made? Find out by reading and reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

**The 13th dimension.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ, but I do own myself (I think). There is no profit whatsoever for me, only glory and personal enjoyment.

**Authors notes: **Yay, I'm an author. . This is my first fanfic ever, and I am happy if i just get one review, though twenty would be nice. This story takes it beginning when evrybody is wished away from Namek, so in the beginning evrything normal, afterwards not so normal. I am aware that throwing yourself in as a character isn't anything new, but I promise that this will be a bit different from the usual ones. For one thing I will try to keep this as realistic as possible, and will not give myself any unfair advantages, however tempting it may be.

'thinking' "talking" mental broadcast

Anyway, on with the story.

**Updated notes: **Hello readers. This is an old fic of mine, which turned out badly and was abandoned by me. But I will not abandon it anymore. It is time to rewrite the fic, and make it readable and enjoyable for all.

**Important explanation: **Since this is a self-inserted fic, there may be some things you should know first. There are important differences between author-me and character-me, so to seperate them, author-me is Shantari and character-me is Rebecka. The first thing you should know is that to keep Rebecka from getting too much of a upper hand, she doesn't know anything about DragonBall. She is however much more fluent in Japanese than Shantari is, to even things out a bit. Shantari knows basic Japanese but Rebecka is much better. That is about everything you need to know for now, on with the story.

Chapter 1: Introductions.

Somewhere in Sweden, sitting by a computer, was a 20-year old woman. Her name was Rebecka and she had a hobby of writing stories, though she was for the time being not writing anything at all. She was more or less staring at the screen, pulling in her brown hair while suffering a severe writers block.

'Ahhh, I can't take this any longer,' she thought to herself. 'I'll go for a walk, that always help.'

And so she put the computer in sleeping mode, and went to the front door. Putting on her brown shoes and jeans jacket, she opened the door and went for her usual around the block walk.

Meanwhile in another dimension, about 26 realities to the northwest, on a planet known as Namek, the situation was starting to get really interesting. After the total annihilation of the planets popularity, the only ones remaining alive were a couple of aliens of wich one of them were fighting against the murderer that had killed all the namekians. Freezer, lord and tyrant of the bigger part of known space was this murderer, and he felt insulted that a mere monkey was giving him a run for his money, Supersaiyan or no Supersaiyan. In the meantime in the same dimension, only on a different planet, the mysterious dragonballs had been gathered to make a wish that would make everything allright. Soon enough the sky had darkened and a big and imposing dragon had appeared, asking what wish he was to grant.

As Rebecka rounded a courner, she was thinking:

'It really is understandable that I can't write decent stories, when my life is so incredibly boring, always the same old, day in and day out. I really should get out more.'

Walking further along, she wished that she could have an adventure. In a faraway land, making new friends, fighting for her life, or something like that. She did have a ton of imagination, but she felt that to write as good as possible, she needed to actually experience something adventurous.

Gohan looked at the sky with a surprised look on his face. It had for some unknown reason turned dark. Outloud he asked:

"What's up with the sky?"

"Do I look like a meteorologist to you?" his passenger Bulma asked back.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the planet Namek, the last prince of the Saiyajins had just dug himself out of his own grave and stood, staring at his own hands.

"I'm alive? How the hell did that happen?"

As soon as Rebecka came inside the door, she took of her shoes, put on her slippers and went into the kitchen. She didn't bother to take of her jacket. While in the kitchen she got herself a cup, filled it with water and put it in the microwave. Humming to herself, she went to get a teabag unaware of what was going on in the mind of the microwave. Yes. For reasons unknown the microwaveoven had a mind of its own, a mind that had so far only experienced one emotion. Hatered. Hatered for the humangirl, that had been abusing the microwaveoven for so long. Four or five times a day, the humangirl was there to bother the microwave, making tea or noodles, or those blasted eggs that allways managed to explode, and cover the interior with yolk when she was making them. The oven had decided to end it now and forever, and was starting to prepair itself for the countdown. The last countdown the humangirl would ever know of.

Standing infront of the big (and I mean BIG) dragon, was a little namekian that had been alive for about two minutes straight. Talking to the dragon in a strange language that few knew, earned him the stares of Freezer, selfproclaimed lord of the universe, and Son-Goku, the first Supersaiyajin to emerge in a thousand years.

"Good", bellowed the dragon. "I have understood. Everybody, except for those two, will be sent to Earth."

"What?" screamed Freezer and stared in disbelief as the little namekian disappeared right infront of his very own eyes.

Rebecka was lazingly counting down the remaining seconds of her teawater.

"3...2...1. Finally...WHAT?" she excalimed in shock.

Because at the same time that Rebecka opened the microwaveoven, a blue light flashed over her sending waves of excruciating pain over her entire body until everything turned black. As she slipped into subconsciousness she thought for a moment that she heard maniacal laughter echoing in her head.

In the exact same time, but in a different universe, a little over a hundred people were transported through time and space, when suddenly everything stopped. Some unknown force had interrupted the magic that the dragonballs worked through, causing everyone to stop for a split second. Then the dragonballs turned to stone, and continued together with all the nameks to the planet. There were however three people who were not as lucky as they were instead dragged towards the force that had so abruptely interrupted the magic of the dragonballs.

Vegeta blinked a few times. What was going on? A moment ago he had been standing on the ruined planet of Namek, wondering about his sudden revival, when all of a sudden he had found himself on what seemed to be a completely different planet. He was not given anymore time to think about this, as suddenly a shadow loomed across him and he looked up to see a unidentified falling (and screaming) object.

Gohan had been so completely shocked by the sudden change of scenery, that he had accidentally dropped Bulma. As he looked down, he barely had enough time to make out a recognisable figure before Bulma crashlanded on it. He flew down, gently landing on the ground beside the heap of bodies, staring and shocked still when he finally recognised both ki and face.

Rebecka sat up, still in shock. What had happened? She had never felt this kind of pain before, and she never wanted to again.

'I wonder why the microwave did that, or rather how? The microwave? Now I've really lost it.' Breaking out of her thoughts, she looked up to see a little kid wearing a strange outfit next to a tangled heap of bodies. 'Wasn't I in the kitchen right now? What's up with the wide and open landscape?' She went back to nurse her own headache, while the bodies were untangling themselves.

Bulma was not having a good day. First she had been abandoned for hours on stretch, then rocks had started to fall down around her and now Gohan had dropped her like an old glove on the ground. Wasn't he aware that her body was very delicately structured? She finally managed to get herself upright when she heard a mussled voice from below.

"Get off me, now!"

"There's no need to be rude, I will get off when I damn well feel like it." Bulma said, extremely angered with whoever it was that had somehow turned her bad day worse.

"You'll get off me now!" said Vegeta and threw her off more or less without effort.

She landed on her butt and was not happy about it. Turning around, Bulma prepared herself to bite the head of the guy that had been the last straw on an extremely overstrained camel's back. At the sight of Vegeta, she however turned into a blubbering pool of selfpity and fear.

'Oh my kami, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, this is so not a good day to me.,' she thought to herself. She was desperately trying to keep her fear from showing on her face, at the same time as she tried to calm herself down. What was going on here?

Gohans reaction was instinctive, reaching for Bulma, he pulled her behind him, prepaired to protect her as best as he could. He just hoped that a fight could be avoided, Vegeta had been their ally not long ago, maybe he could talk reason to him. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"Vegeta-san. Excuse me for asking, but didn't you die before?"

"Yes," he said reluctantly. He didn't feel like talking to a halfbreed. "I did, so what?"

"Then, does that mean we're also dead?"

Rebecka was utterly confused, as she was listening in on their conversation. Logically she knew that her being dead would explain a great number of things that were bothering her right now. But she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. She was too young, she had too many things to do... And why the hell were they speaking Japanese in the afterlife? She knew what they were saying, simple because she had taken classes in Japanese, and was considered to be quite good at it. She looked at her surroundings, for the first time taking in the sights of the place. For as far as her eyes could see, it was a desert of red sand under a purple sky lighted by a bluish sun. For a desert, she didn't think it was that hot. Her attention was brought back to the three strangers, as the short man with the flamelike hair started to speak again.

"I'm not sure myself," Vegeta said, getting himself in composure once more. "One minute I am standing infront of a giant telling me about all the evil I have done earning me a ticket to hell, and the next I am digging myself out of my grave. Yet another minute later I am standing in this completely different place, where a blue-haired Earthwoman decides to lighten up my day by attacking me from above."

"Stop complaining.," Bulma said with a certain ammount of anger. "That wasn't my fault, Gohan dropped me on top of you."

Vegeta gave Gohan the glare of all glares.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta-san, Bulma-san," Gohan was bowing in apology. "I was so surprised that I just dropped her, it was an accident."

"Be that as it may, I still don't have the faintest idea of what has happened, and I must say, it is starting to arouse my anger."

"Well, lets start by taking a look around to get our bearings straight." Bulma suggested, calmed by Vegetas willingness to cooperate. Vegeta just hmphed, while Bulma and Gohan looked around with curious eyes. It didn't take long for them to discover that they were not alone. A young woman of medium height was standing there. She had brown shoulderlong hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her bangs were cut short and she had blue eyes. She was wearing square-formed brass glasses, and had a round face. She was wearing what looked like jeans, a red T-shirt and a jeans jacket.

"Hmm, hello" Rebecka said a bit shyly, feeling shame over having eavesdropped on them, when they didn't even know she was there.

"Hi." said Gohan. "What is your name?"

"Rebecka, what are yours?"

"My name is Gohan, this is Bulma, and that guy over there is Vegeta."

Bulma waved a bit and Vegeta just stood there, not indicating if he had heard anything at all.

"Hi Bulma, hi Vegeta."Rebecka still felt very embarrassed, but didn't show it.

"Hm, Rebecka, was it?" After a nod from Rebecka, Bulma continued: "What is this place called?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Rebecka answered. "I am not from around here, I didn't even know there was such a thing as a purple sky before."

"So does that mean that you just appeared here, like we did?" asked Bulma.

"I guess so," said Rebecka. "The last thing I remember, was standing in my kitchen, and the microwave attacking me."

"Your...micro...wave...attacked...you." Bulma said with a very disbelieving look on her face.

"I know it sounds stupid, but that's the only way I can explain what happened." Rebecka involuentarily shivered at the thought of the pain she went through.

"What is a microwave?" asked Gohan, looking innocent.

"It is sort of a heating box for food, mainly used to heat up leftovers." Bulma explained.

"You were attacked by a heating box?" asked Gohan, with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey! It sent some kind of radiation over me, alright!" Rebecka was getting enough of this, she didn't understood what had happened any better then the others did, and she was still irritated after the pain she had been receiving.

"Shut up, you idiots! Whether or not this obviously very weak female was attacked by a kitchen-appliance is none of our concern, we need to figure how we got here so we can get out of here."Vegeta was practically glowing with frustration over having to deal with these weak people, so utterly below his own standards.

Rebecka in her turn was more than a little insulted to be reffered to as weak, especially when she had been doing so much workout to try and get strong enough to start training martial arts again. But remembering the others reaction upon recogniscing the guy, she decided to keep it to herself for once. He seemed kind of dangerous. Plus, he did have a good point.

"Okay, Vegeta-san, how do we figure that out?" Rebecka asked.

What had in her head seemed as a perfectly innocent question, turned out differently when spoken outloud. In the wink of an eye, Vegeta was standing infront of her, grabbing the collar of her T-shirt, lifting her up in the air.

"If I knew that, I would have left you, the brat and the woman to rot here by yourselves a long time ago."

The sinister tone of his voice, the difficulty to breathe, the worried looks on the others faces, all together, it made her head spin. And as sudden as she had been grabbed, she was suddenly released.

"But now, I don't know that," he said with what sounded like regret. "So I can't risk killing any of you, in case one of you turns out to be useful to me."

Rebecka was too thankful to be on the ground again, to even dare think of what he would do once she had lived out her use. She just hoped someone would explain to her what the hell was going on. Preferably before she got killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The 13th Dimension.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. I do own myself, as I recently bought back my soul from Microsoft. (Yay!) People who use character-me in their own fics, either actually believe this happened in DBZ or thinks that I am cool. Nevertheless they will be spanked, unless they tell me first and does a good rendering of me. (Types the author like she actually believed people would do that...)

**Author's notes:** Ahh, more rewriting to do. This version of chapter 2 is actually longer than the first one. Hopefully I will be able to stay more true to the characters than I did the first time around. (The author is shuddering at old drafts of chapter 3) Also I would like to thank people who have reviewed this. I didn't think the story would be liked by anybody, except for one guy who hasn't reviewed even though I told him to, and the reviews really surprised me. Which is why I update sooner than I had planned to, I usually like to take my sweet time with that, since I'm always working on more than one fic. So, ehh, be prepaired to have to wait for chapter three. It's in the works, but you will have to wait. (Sorry, I really am.)

Like last time:

"talking" 'thinking' #broadcast or something#

Chapter 2, What the hell happened?

Bulma felt sorry for the young girl, she seemed to be nice, even tough she should have realised what a mistake it was to talk against Vegeta. 'Wait a minute, what did he say? In case you turn out to be useful?'

"Hey, you jerk," she yelled at him. "Are you just gonna use us and kill us?"

"What is it with you humans? Your entire species have done nothing but been an eyesore to me. Even when you are not standing in my way, you are just annoyingly stupid."

"Answer my question, now."

Vegeta almost vinced at the commanding tone of her voice. 'Who does she think she is, to be talking to the prince of saiyajins like that? Freezer?'

"Why should I?"

Bulma was certain that steam was coming out of ears. 'Who does he think he is, refusing me, Bulma Briefs like that? Kami?'

"Because I said so, you jerk."

Gohan was in the meantime helping Rebecka get to her feet.

"Are you alright, Rebecka-san?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Is he always like that?"

"Who? Vegeta-san? Well, yeah, I think so. I have only known him a couple of months. He used to be our enemy before, but now he's okay, I guess. Daddy thinks so anyway."

"Your enemy?"

"He tried to destroy Earth, our homeworld, and wish for immortality so that he could rule the universe, or something. So we had to fight him, but then he began fighting on our side for a while, and after that he got killed, so I don't know."

By this time Rebecka's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and her jaw was somewhere at groundlevel. Just as she was about to ask something, she didn't know which question to ask first, she was interrupted by a voice.

# Are you there, everyone? Can you hear me?#

"Who is it?" everybody gasped, except for Vegeta. He just doesn't gasp.

# I am the great Kaiou. Son-Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, are you all there?#

"Yes, we are, mister Kaiou-sama. All three of us." Gohan was beaming with joy now.

"Who is Kaiou, Gohan?" asked Bulma.

# Kaiou-sama, if I may.#

"He is the one who trained Daddy and Piccolo-san in the other realm," said Gohan.

# Not only that, I am also in charge of overseeing the northern part of our universe. Which brings me to the reason I contacted you.#

"Really?" asked Bulma. "You mean that you know how we got here, and how we can get back again?"

# First things first. Now, is there another or several other persons there with you?#

"Yes," answered Bulma, "a girl named Rebecka is here. Rebecka?"

Still looking for whoever was speaking, Rebecka hesitantly spoke up:

"Hmm, hello, Kaiou-sama, wherever you are."

# Hello, Rebecka. Good, that means that I can reach into all of your minds at once.#

"Reach into our minds?" Rebecka panicked.

# Don't worry, I am not reading your minds, I am merely speaking to you, sort of say.#

"That feels better to know," said Bulma. She and Rebecka let out a collective sigh of relief. They certainly didn't want someone invisible to look through their minds. Neither Vegeta nor Gohan seemed to worry about that, though.

# Anyway, it seems something has happened to the wish that was executed, due to certain disturbances...#

"What wish?" demanded Vegeta. "I thought there weren't anymore wishes."

# Oh, that's right, you don't know everything that has happened. Well, while Goku was fighting Freezer, the dragonballs on Earth were collected to grant a wish. With this wish, all who had been killed by Freezer were brought back, including the Namek elder Guru. This gave us back the Namek dragon for a moment, allowing us access to the last of the three wishes. With this wish, everyone on Namek except for Freezer and Son-Goku, were to be brought back to Earth. However, some kind of disturbance interfered with the wish, and everyone got pulled towards a different dimension. Since the Namekians, and their dragonballs, have a natural protection against outside magic, they were unaffected by this disturbance. You three on the other hand don't have this protection, and were therefore pulled to the this dimension.#

"But why this dimension? And how come I got involved in this?" Rebecka had gotten a little more comfortable by now to speak with the invisible deity. She could accept his presence in her mind, as long as he didn't read into her secrets...

# I am getting to that! Can't you have a little patience here? Anyway, as I was saying, you three were pulled to this dimension, that is the thirteenth dimension from your own. The reason you were pulled to this dimension, was because the origin of the disturbance was thirteen dimensions further away. You see, what happened was that the disturbance of wich I speak, somehow polarised one or more beings to the opposite pole of the dragonball-wish, turning these beings into a magnet, figuratively speaking that is. You were simply pulled to each other, and met in the middle.#

"Yup," said Rebecka with a hint of sarcasm, "that sounds simple enough."

# That reminds me, I have a few questions for you, Rebecka.#

"Okay, I'm listening." She tensed up. Rebecka had a feeling that these questions would be very important, and that their return depended greatly on how well she answered them.

# First of, what is the last thing you remember before you ended up here?#

"Well, I was going in to the kitchen to..." Rebecka started.

# That's okay, you don't have to answer.#

"Huh? But..." Why did he ask if he didn't want her to answer?

# Now, second question, what is your world like?#

"What?" Rebecka was stumped. "That's a pretty big question, I can't answer that in a jiffy."

# Don't worry, you have already answered it.#

"Huh? How? I didn't say a word..." Then it hit her. "Hey, you read my mind, didn't you? You said you weren't going to do that."

# No, I said I wasn't doing that, I never said I weren't going to.#

Rebecka started to mumble to herself about loopholes and conniving, invisible deities who used them.

# Anyway, it seems that the radiation your microwave poured over you, charged you with some sort of energy that has the opposite wavepattern of the dragonballs. You should consider yourself lucky, if you had received any more radiation than what you did, you would have been killed.#

A very pale young woman swallowed audibly, before trying to pull herself together to hear Bulmas question.

"Okay, now that we know how we got here, can you tell us how to get out of here and back home?"

# Well there might be one way to get you out of there, but it is a longshot.#

"Please anything," pleaded Bulma, "we'll do whatever it takes to get home."

# Well, considering that it was a wish made with dragonballs that brought you here, why not simply use the dragonballs to wish you back.#

"You mean that if everybody back home gathers the dragonballs, we can be wished back?" asked Gohan.

His face was shining with innocent hope.

"Idiot," barked Vegeta. "If both the Namek-dragon and the Earth-dragon have been used, what wish is there left for us?"

"That means we have to wait another year for the dragonballs to be active again." Bulma looked first at her surroundings, then at the others standing there. Alone in a freakish desert with only Gohan to protect her from the psychopatic killer that was Vegeta. For a whole year.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, making the ones with sensitive hearing back away a meter. Rebecka just put her hands over her ears. "There has to be another way. I want to go hoooome!"

# Just let me finish, would you. There is still a small chance.#

"Really?" asked Bulma, her tears drying instantly.

# Well it is simply a matter of how much this dimension you're in have in common with our own. As long as it's less than a hundred dimensions away, there's bound to be some real similarities, such as harbouring the same kind of species, and the same planets, and also more importantly, the same kind of relics.#

"Well," said Rebecka, trying to figure out what those similarities could be. "Gohan said before that your homeplanet's Earth, and since that is the name of my planet..."

"Wait a minute! By relics, do you mean dragonballs?", blurted Bulma out.

# Yup, that's what I meant.#

"What are these dragonballs you keep talking about?"

"We'll explain later, Rebecka. First things first. Kaiou-sama, do you really think there could be dragonballs in this dimension?"

# There is a possibility of it, yes. Can you find out if there are?#

"Wait just a sec," said Bulma with a twinkling in her eye. "Gohan, do you still have the dragonballradar?"

Gohan started to look frantically after pockets he didn't seem to have.

"Wait, Bulma," he said looking at her. "Don't you have it?"

"Of course I don't!" She looked angrily at him. " I gave it to you guys, remember?"

"Then..."

Gohan suddenly looks fearstricken, earning him suspicious looks from the others, especially from Vegeta and Bulma. Swallowing some saliva, he bravely continued speaking.

"Then I must have dropped it on Namek. Imagine that." He tried to laugh it off, with a hand on the back of his head. And then heuickly crouched down, raising his arms for protection against the onslaught.

"YOU WHAT?"

When Gohan didn't say anything, Bulma continued her tirade.

"YOU DROPPED MY RADAR ON A PLANET THAT HAS BEEN DESTROYED, IN ANOTHER DIMENSION."

"Please Bulma, calm down. He probably didn't mean to." Rebecka really didn't think now was the time to argue.

"So, little halfbreed. You have lost our only means of getting out of here. Leaving us all stranded in the middle of nowhere." Vegeta seemed eeriely calm, except for that vein twitching on his forhead.

"Oh, don't sweat it, Vegeta. I can always build a new one." Bulmas statement came as a surprise to everyone.

"You know how to build this radar?" Vegeta was almost shocked, by the concept of this Earth woman knowing how to build anything at all, considering what an airhead she seemed to be.

"Of course I do," said Bulma, putting her fists on her hips. "I invented them after all."

"But, Bulma-san, don't you need equipment or something?" Gohan was slowly growing braver, talking back to her.

"I got it all here." As she said that, she pulled out a small box from a pocket on her west.

Rebecka, who thought that that had to be the smallest toolbox she had ever seen, couldn't help but ask.

"But if you have the means and the knowhow to build a new radar, why did you get so angry at Gohan?"

"Because he shouldn't have been so careless with someone else's property."

Following that statement, everyone hearing it dropped on their backs.

"Kaiou-sama!" Yamcha ran up to his sensei who was lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Chaozu who was hovering above him.

"I'm fine. And so are they." Kaiou-sama got up in a sitting position. "I was worried about Vegeta, but it seems that he is willing to cooperate with the others. He did so before when they were fighting Freezer, so things should look good on that."

"What about that unknown being you were talking about?"

"It would seem that we have nothing to fear there either. But now that we know that they're fine, and will remain so for the time being, we should look at how Goku's doing! Remember that the whole Universe is resting on him."

And so Kaiou-sama turned his antennas towards Namek, along with the attention of the three fighters that were with him.

Vegeta was the first to get up. Followed closely by Gohan and Rebecka. Bulma was taking out capsules from her little box, looking at each one of them.

"Hmm, yes," she mumbeld to herself, "that seems to be it."

Then she turned to the others.

"It seems I have everything I need right here. I'll start working right away."

"That's great, Bulma-san," said Rebecka. "But how about explaining a few things to me? I don't understand anything that's going on here."

"Hmm, I really should start building the radar," Bulma said slowly. "Do you know anything about handling circuits?"

"Ehh, not that much," Rebecka put a hand behind her neck as she spoke. "I know how to weld and stuff, but I have never really handled with circuits."

"That's OK, as long as you know how to handle a screwdriver, and promise to be really careful, I think I can find some way for you to help me out here."

"Thanks, that would be great!" Rebecka knew she would just have felt awkward if she just stood and watched as Bulma worked.

"And while we work, we can probably throw in a little chit-chat." Bulma winked her eye to Rebecka in a playful manner. "Right, then lets get started!"

As Bulma said that, she threw a capsule on the ground where it immediately exploded. Rebecka was not the only one who gawked at the house that was standing in its place.

Vegeta had all along been standing to the side of things, trying to evaluate the situation as it stood for him. The Earth woman, the one with the blue hair, was essential to keep alive for now. She would be needed, not only to build the radar for detecting the dragonballs, but also to maintain it should it at any time break before all of the dragonballs had been found. As for the others... The halfbreed son of Kakarott had proved himself to be valuable in a fight before, it would be a waste to get rid of him, before he knew for certain what kind of adversity could stand in the way. Not to mention that if things turned sour, the boy could be used as leverage against the woman. As for the other Earth woman, the one with the lightbrown hair, she didn't seem to be of any use. Of course, as he did not yet know if she could be holding in on some vital information that could be necessary later, it was best to be careful with her. Besides, if the halfbreed was anything like his father, she could be used as leverage as well. All in all, it was in his best interest to keep them alive, for now. All of a sudden, there was an explosion and a house appeared out of nowhere.

"What happened?" asked Rebecka. "Where did that come from?"

"Don't tell me that you don't have capsules in your dimension?"

"Well, we have vitamin capsules, but not freaking house-out-of-nowhere-capsules!" Rebecka turned to look at how the others had reacted. Gohan didn't seem to think it was any less ordinary what Bulma had done, then if she had looked at her watch. Vegeta however showed a reaction similar to her own for one second before he regained his composure. She found it a bit odd, that Vegeta would be more surprised than Gohan. Then she remembered what Gohan had said about Vegeta trying to destroy their world. Maybe Vegeta was an alien in their dimension, an alien for Bulma and Gohan.

"Well, it's OK to be surprised. Eventhough there are similarities between our dimensions, there are bound to be differences as well. The capsules are an invention of my father's, they can be used to store practically anything. Except for living beings of course. This is a house-capsule. It's my favorite one, and has a tech-lab inside. Lets get inside and start working."

"OK," said Rebecka.

Bulma walked up to the front door and opened it as the two of them stepped inside. As she was closing the door, Bulma remembered herself and turned to Gohan.

"Gohan," she said. "Me and Rebecka will try to fix a radar and find out if there are any dragonballs here. Can you keep Vegeta busy without one of you causing random destruction?"

"Hmmm," said Gohan as he thought it thorugh and looked off to Vegeta's direction. "I'll try."

"Great!" said Bulma and closed the door with a slam, quickly locking the door.

Meanwhile back in Rebecka's dimension, the microwave was doing a extensive scan of its surroundings. Disappointed in the lack of a scorched corpse on the floor, it was wondering how its nemesis had managed to escape. He knew that the dosis of rays had not yet been lethal, but it had been bad enough for her to not be able to move away. And yet she had managed to do so anyway. She was a truely worthy opponent. He had to dispose of her, or he would never find peace of mind. After completing the scan, he analysed the results. Interestingly enough there were traces of methylicolerilis in the air, the kind that usually was only found in wormholes between dimensions... Of course! That conniving female had managed to escape to another dimension. She was indeed a worthy opponent.

Vegeta understood that for the time being it was best not to disturb the women. The halfbreed had needlessly explained that they were working on constructing a radar, and he, as a prince and a soldier, didn't have any real knowledge in that field. It wasn't as much of a setback, as really annoying. He seldom needed to depend on technology, even less now that he had finally gotten the hang of sensing his opponent's strength without a scouter. But when he did depend on technology, he also depended on the weakling who could provide it. How frustrating. But he saw no reason to change that. He knew enough of the technology he was accustomed to use to be able to handle it well, and the few times when he was as dependent as he was now, came so infrequently and had to do with so different branches of technology that it didn't really matter if he fully understood one. It would most likely be useless knowledge before he got a chance to use it. He took a look around him, trying to come up with some way to make time pass by a little faster. He came to look at the small boy who was still in awe of the strange colours.

"Be careful with that," said Bulma. "I only have a few of those, they're rare to come by."

"Yes, I'll try," answered Rebecka, as she tied her hair more securely in a ponytail while fighting to keep herself in control. Usually when she was told that she had to be careful with something, accidents happened. But as long as she could keep her focus it would be alright. As she turned the screw a final turn, and carefully moved the screwdriver away, she could allow herself to relax. Bulma was in the meantime working furiously at the rest of the radar, using tools and equipment Rebecka had to struggle to find a name for, and had a eager look on her face, that was clear to see without hindrances thanks to a string that she had tied up her hair with. For some reason this look made Rebecka relax, as it seemed familiar somehow. She decided not to overthink it, it probably reminded her of someone she knew or something like that.

"So," she said to Bulma, "then you went to Namek to get their dragonballs to wish back your own dragonballs with?"

"Pretty much," said Bulma. "Except... We were hoping on wishing back all of the warriors who got killed as well." She said this final part with a sad tone in her voice, and Rebecka went silent for a while. She was used to always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and she didn't want to make things worse for her new friend.

Bulma looked up at Rebecka. Realising what her new friend was probably thinking, Bulma continued, in a way of changing the subject. She thought it would be unnecessary to let Rebecka stand in a uncomfortable silence.

"Of course, I don't know much more after that. I missed pretty much all of the action that was going on, it all just got very confusing to me when the ground started shaking and rocks fell down everywhere."

"Earthquakes?" asked Rebecka. "Or would that be Namekquakes?"

"Ehh, I don't know, actually. Like I said it was very confusing, there were no indications that such a heavy Erthquake would happen so soon. But it was probably Goku fighting. Could you hand me that circuit?" She tilted her head towards the small table, where lots of small parts where laid spread out. Her hands were busy with holding some other parts together.

"Sure," said Rebecka as she walked over to the small table. "Is it really possible? To be able to shake the ground by the enourmousness of your fight?" She held the circuit out to Bulma, who used her nose to point it to where she wanted it.

"I don't know about it being possible, but I wouldn't put it past him. Or any of them." Loosening her grip slightly, she allowed for the circuit to slip in place. Then she slid her goggles down over her eyes, and started to weld them together. Rebecka turned back to one of the other tasks that Bulma had given her before. As she was working on it, she couldn't help but think about how wrong things were. Even after all of the explanations, hardly anything made sense to her. She didn't understand why her microwave had attacked her. Nor how it actually could do that. Nor why Bulma, a person she had just met, felt like an old friend already. She started to consider if perhaps it all was just a dream, and that anytime now she would wake up and forget everything. Letting her thoughts drift away she dropped one of the instruments on her left hand. Letting out a yelp, she didn't know whether to be angry at herself or happy for being so clumsy. Atleast now she knew it wasn't just a dream. She looked over at Bulma who hadn't heard her yelp over the other noise inside the lab. Rebecka thought back to the pain she had felt when she got attacked by the microwave. It couldn't possibly be a dream. Even though you can sometimes feel pain in dreams, there are limitations. It was unthinkable as it was to have felt such pain for real...


End file.
